


Home

by Jade_Rotaski



Series: Aftermath [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Demon!Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Season 9, Spoilers, cas - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, fuff, if you haven't seean the season finale yet, slightly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Rotaski/pseuds/Jade_Rotaski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It felt like everything around them was slowly crumbling down ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Home

—

When Castiel sees Sam again, after trapping Metatron in prison and trying to sort out the mess that was the angels in heaven, he feels torn; after hearing about Dean he knows he will have to face the reality of what the former scribe had told him, he enters the bunker with a heavy heart. The first thing he does is pull Sam Winchester into a hug and clings onto him tight without saying a word.

It feels like everything around them was slowly crumbling.

They know eventually they’ll have to bury the body, salt and burn it as per hunter tradition, but when they both got to see Dean’s body together, to say their goodbyes one last time, they are stunned to find him gone along with the blade, only a faint lingering scent of sulphur hanging in the air is enough to tell Sam what he fears; Crowley or another demon had gotten to his brother, or worse, is wearing what’s left of him

They don’t find him again for three months.

—

Dean can’t look at himself in the mirror anymore, not without feeling rage and pain and despair; he’s become what he hates the most and it makes him shudder at the premonition he had so many years prior to this, when his soul was hells and there were no angels to save him.

_"You can’t escape it Dean! This is what you’re going to become!"_

He flinches at the memory, tries to forget it though he knows it’s futile, Crowley gave him life again put the blade in his hand to give him a second chance, to give him purpose; but he has no doubt it was for another reason other then the slimy king of hell being generous, maybe he wanted him at his side as a bodyguard in hell or something.

Ha, yeah right, like that was ever going to happen.

He let out a snort at his own thoughts and looked at the blade in his hands; he didn’t feel so bloodthirsty with it now he was a demon; he could still feel the call of the blade, hungering for blood, but he could control it, he could ignore it, save the blood lust for a time when he needed it.

But he hates this life, he hates what he is, he hates every second of every day of every worthless breath he takes, because he’s a demon and he is a monster.

Right now he was in a motel room trying to figure out his next step; he couldn’t go back to Sam, couldn’t face Cas like this, he felt lost, he knew he could do one of two things: he could kill himself and see if that worked, or he could hunt; considering he would never sink so low as to off himself he figured he’d continue to so what he was good at, to keep hunting, he was stronger now, so he might as well use it for some good.

And that’s how Sam and Cas found him, by mistake on a hunt

——

It had been an accident, they were hunting a werewolf and were in its lair in an abandoned warehouse when they heard snarls of anger and pain up ahead, as they came closer they saw the werewolf fighting with someone pinned underneath it; Sam, fearing it was either a potential victim or just a guy in the wrong place and the wrong time, took the opportunity to almost empty a whole clip of silver bullets into the beast making sure to kill it.

"Ugh!" There was a groan as the beast whined and slumped eventually dying and the man under him shoved the corpse off of him and sat up "Tha-" the words were gut off as black eyes and a familiar face locked eyes with his brother.

Sam doesn't hesitate to shoot him.

"OW! The fuck Sam!" Dean cursed as he held the wound where the bullet had gone through his chest, of course silver did jack shit for demons so he’d just regenerate once the bullet was out, but it still stung like a bitch.

"Get, the hell, out of my brother" Sam stressed with a growl fire in his eyes as he glared at Dean with all the hatred and disgust he could muster as the demon dug into his shoulder and yanked the bullet out so the wound could heal.

Dean flinched at the glare; well at least he knew what it was like on the other end of the spectrum.

"Sam, know you don’t believe me but I AM Dean, Crowley, he put the first blade in my hand and I…it turned me into this" He said softly "I became what I hate…I figure I could die just…doing what we always do, fight the good fight, hope some creature will rip be apart while still trying to do some good"

"…Dean?" Sam wavered the gun lowering slightly, because it sounded too much like his brother, had the same speech patterns the same mannerisms to be fake, demons were good at stealing memories from a host, but they were rarely this good an actor, he looked to Cas desperately for confirmation, he knew the angels grace was on it’s last legs, he was weakening more and more every day and with Metatron still refusing to tell him to location of his grace, it would seem his time would be up in a matter of months.

"He’s telling the truth, it is him" Castiel said after a moment as he stared that Dean intensely but there was no disgust or pity in his eyes, just curiosity and maybe even a little happiness to see the other alive.

That was all he needed as the taller male pulled his brother into a hug he smelled of sulphur but he also smelled like Dean, like his brother “Dean” He croaked as he felt tears sting at his eyes which he squeezed shut in an attempt to hold back the urge to sob

Dean was so surprised his eyes shifted from that dark back back to the bright green that Castiel loved for much, crouching down next to Sam he wrapped both Winchesters in his arms as the three hugged Dean tightly. 

"Come home" Sam asked almost pleading "Please Dean, you don’t have to be alone like this…your still yourself right?" Sam asked softly as Castiel nodded next to him.

"Sam is right please come with us…it isn’t the same without you" Castiel said as he reached out his fingers wrapping around Deans hand where Sam couldn't see and offered the demon a faint shy smile "You always have a place with us, not matter what"

The demon knew he should refuse, that he should say no and leave, be done with it and be resigned to his fate, but one smile from Cas and with his brother so close clinging to him desperately, meant any protests were stuck in his threat as he nodded weakly and stood pulling the other two up with him.

"Lets go home" Dean said softly as they headed out of the abandoned warehouse without another word feeling better about this whole thing than he had in days; if Sam and Cas could grow to accept him like this then maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.

He could hope at least.


End file.
